1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of side buffers in an overhead traveling vehicle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an overhead traveling vehicle system, it is known to provide a side buffer beside a traveling rail in overhead traveling vehicles in order to receive and supply articles from and to the overhead traveling vehicles (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-324469). Because the side buffer is hung from a ceiling of a clean room or the like through the use of hanger bolts or the like, construction of an overhead traveling vehicle system involves working in high places near to the ceiling. Additionally, if there are many side buffers, mounting of the hanger bolts requires many labor hours.